Oh, Sweet Kamisama
by DesireLaughs
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I'm sorry, guys. I don't know where I was going with this one.....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone!! This is my first story, hope ya like it!

--

Amu's P.O.V.

I. Hate. Being. The. God DAMNED. NEW KID!! I repeat this in my head every time we move. And, well, kid may be the right term there scise I'm fifteen, now...

My three Charas floated next to me, Ran, who is the sporty one, started cheering, "It's ok Amu-chan! You'll be able to do this again! Goooooo AMU-CHAN!" Miki, who is the artsy one, started mumbling about how horrible that chant was, while Suu, being a motherly figer she is, started saying that it was rude to be mean to her sister.

But one of my eggs still remained unhatched... I always love to admired her egg's artwork. It was violet paid, but wasn't in any other way like the others, she had white stars, instead of the little card game them I thought that I had going. It was weird, I'm sacrred that she may never hatch... I've had her for three years, and the others for six. Three years without her hatching, and I was getting jumpy when anyone brought up the subject of her or eggs.

"Oi, Amu-chan, Ami," Mama said, "who wants to stop at a restaurant?"

"I do!" Papa said slamming on the breaks at the traffic light. "I want some eggs!"

I swear, I jumped so high up that I almost hit the roof of the car. Mama, Papa, and Ami looked at me weirdly for a second but then quickly turned their attion back towards the road. Ran, Miki, and Suu explained to Ami that there was a new Chara coming and that they come in egg shells. Ami was very happy to hear that so she asked me when she was going to hatch, I shrugged. I wish I knew...

--

After many delays, it was finally over. We had reached our destination. Well, in a way.

"Mama, Papa, our house looks different... and bigger..." I trailed off, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, Amu-chan! This isn't our house, silly! Remember that nice boy you used to play with at all those partys?" Mama asked.

I did. But now I really think I don't wanna know the answer. I was afraid to speak, so nodded.

"You're going to b staying with him!"

"N-NANI?!" I yelled. I haven't seen him in so long... what if he turned into one of those perverts?! (A/N: Heeheehee! This is gonna be fun! XD)

_'How am I gonna live? I don't know how to act-'_

_'Then change from a girl that _can't_ act to a girl who_ can_! Chara change!'_

"Will you be alright, Amu-chan?" Papa asked, usually he was the one who kept me away from boys...

"I won't be alright," I said slowly, "I'll be gggggrrrrreeeeaaaattttttttt!

_'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MIKI?! I'M GONNA KILL HER!!'_

"Good girl, Amu-chan! Here's your key! Bye," Mama said as she got into the car and drove off.

I walked inside, my stuff was in the room I was gonna claim anyhow. I love balconys.

Oh, yeah, Miki... "MIKI! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BACK THERE?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Tch. Wasn't me..." Miki trailed off.

"THEN WHO WAS IT?!" I yelled.

"It was me, nya!" I turned around to find a new chara. She was beautiful. Her hair was messy, she was blond and had cat ears.She was wearing a short black skirt and a violet half shirt. She had a white star pin in her messy hair, her eyes were golden, like mine, but they looked like cat eyes.

"You're my...?" she nodded. "Oh, sweet Kami-sama..." I sunck down to the flour with relief. I was starting to think she was dead... "What's your name?" I asked with my head now against the side of my bed.

"My name is Lila, Amu-chan! Oh, Amu-chan? Amu-chan!!" I didn't know what happened next... for some reason I blacked out...

--

Layla: So, ya like? Good, or no good?

Amu: Why did I have to pass out? And whose _him_?

Layla: ... Gee your dense...

Lila: R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone!! Sorry if I'm being slow with updates! But you guys make me so happy! One of my fav writer that does Shugo Chara fanfics just reviewed my story! Yay!! Oh, and, sorry if everything isn't spelled right, my spell check is acting up and I'm, like, the worst speller in the world... And, by the way, Ikuto and Amu are only five years appart in my story.

Amu is 15. Ikuto is 16.

--

_Recap:_

"_You're_ _my...?"_ _she_ _nodded_. "_Oh_, _sweet_ _Kami_-_sama..."_ _I_ _sunck_ _down_ _to_ _the_ _flour_ _with_ _relief_. _I_ _was_ _starting_ _to_ _think_ _she_ _was_ _dead..._ "_What's_ _your_ _name?"_ _I_ _asked_ _with_ _my_ _head_ _now_ _against_ _the_ _side_ _of_ _my_ _bed_.

"_My_ _name_ _is_ _Lila_, _Amu_-_chan!_ _Oh_, _Amu_-_chan?_ _Amu_-_chan!!"_ _I_ _didn't_ _know_ _what_ _happened_ _next_... _for_ _some_ _reason_ _I_ _blacked_ _out_...

_End of Recap_

_--_

"Oi, Yoru, go see if Amu-chan and her charas are ok."

"But, Ikuto, nya! I just checked a few minutes ago, nya!" Ikuto's chara, Yoru, complained.

"Do it. Or I could punsh-" Ikuto didn't get to finish. Yoru was long gone.

"NYA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ikuto ran into the room to see a very scarred Yoru and an awake Amu. (In case you don't get _why_Ikuto is there, then you're kind of as dense is Amu... He's the boy Amu used to play with...) Well, that and, one shocked green chara, one courois blue chara, one pink chara with a weird smile on her face, and a cat-chara looking very pissed-off...

-- Amu's P.O.V.

"W-who are you? Do I... do I know you?" I stuttered.

"Awww! Amu-chan, don't be so cold. I may look more tempting than last time but that's no reason not to reorganise me..." he said, smirking, I might add, as he walked toward me.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MR.! THIS IS MY AMU-CHAN! COME NO FURTHER!" my trusty new chara, Lila, said; she looked so angry right now it was unbelievable! I tried to sit up and say something, but my head started to hurt at the slightest movement.

The boy looked shocked. "Are you ok Amu?" he asked as he ran past my chara to feel my head.

"Yeah, but, um, how'd I get in my PJs?" I started to blush, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

His smirk grew vivid again. "I changed you. I must say,_Amu_, your chest has grown _much_ larger!" I remember him now.

"IKUTO! YOU PERV!" I screeched.

He chuckled. "Amu-chan, you haven't changed sense last time I saw you. Do you remember that party?"

**_Flashback_**

_"Amu-chan!" 14-year-old Ikuto said running to meet up with her._

_"Ikuto-kun! I missed you!" she yelled crashing into his chest._

_"I can see that," he said smirking. "Well, I missed you, too. Wanna go swimming?"_

_"Yeah. Hey, Ikuto-kun?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Never mind. I'll tell you when we get in the water. It's so HOT!" Amu said, giggling._

_"Whatever. Come on."_

_"What about a bathing suit?" _

_"I say we don't need them. You look confused..." Ikuto stared her down, she had grown a little. That might be a problem..._

_"Well, aren't we gonna at least tell our parents?"_

_"Yeah, stay here. I'll go tell them," Ikuto said and ran inside._

_--One minute later..._

_"Ok! Fine," Ikuto said grumpily._

_"What happened?" _

_"We can go, but you need a bathing suit," he mumbled, clearly angry._

_Amu, being as dense as she is, did not see the anger that stood out clearly on his face. "It'll take to long to find my bathing suit, though. So, I guess I won't and say I did!" He only smiled, knowing that she only did that for her own reasons, but still..._

_"Hai."_

_"Um... Ikuto-kun?" Amu asked, getting his full attion._

_"Yes, Amu-chan? What is it?" Ikuto was curious. _

_"Well... Can you promas me something?" When Ikuto nodded, Amu continued, "Will you... protect me?"_

_Ikuto laughed. "I've already started, _Amu_."_

_"Thanks, Ikuto." _

_Amu turned toward Ikuto to hug him, but started to fall. Ikuto caught her, but only started to fall himself. In the end, Amu was laying ontop of Ikuto and their lips were toching. Both of them bright red._

_**End Flashback**_

"I cannot believe you remember that. That was, what, two years ago?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, it was. But, I miss you hugging me," Ikuto smirked.

"Maybe I miss hugging you..." Amu said as she got closer to him and then...

--

Me: MUHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! Haha.

Amu: ... There is something wrong with you...

Ikuto: You need to update more...

Lila: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi people! Hows things? Thanks for the reviews!

Ikuto: Hyper?

Me: YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH!

Amu: I'm trapped in Hell...

Lila: Lay-chan owns nothing!

--

**_Recap_**

"_I_ _cannot_ _believe_ _you_ _remember_ _that_. _That_ _was_, _what_, _two_ _years_ _ago?"_ _Amu_ _asked_.

"_Yeah_, _it_ _was_. _But_, _I_ _miss_ _you_ _hugging_ _me,"_ _Ikuto_ _smirked_.

"_Maybe_ _I_ _miss_ _hugging_ _you_..." _Amu_ _said_ _as_ _she_ _got_ _closer_ _to_ _him_ _and_ _then..._

_--_

She blew in his ear. She remembered him once saying that it was his weakspot, just like her.

Just like her... And then she remembered... he was always a pervert.

He jumped slightly, jerking his head away, with a shocked look on his face. He wanted to get her back right there, but it'd be better if he could drive her crazy, right?

As soon as he got his composer back,he leaned toward her face and said, "I'm gonna get you," and walked out of the room. She new then that they were going to start their own personal war. This will not end very well...

-- Next day, Ikuto's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but to at least _try_to peek in on her while she was changing. She was as cuter and more tempting that the last time I saw her... gotta keep that promas, too...

"Amu, if you don't hurry, we're going to be late..." I called.

"I'm coming," she yelled while running down the stairs. She stopped about six feet away from me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"... It's my first day, Ikuto... don't do anything to me," she said, slipping a board face on.

"What's up with the face?"

"Can you help me find my classes?" she asked, ignoring my question, tone also board...

"Sure, but Amu?"

"Yeah?"

I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I definitely messing with you today," and walked to my car. I saw her hesitate, chuckling to myself as I saw her debate rather she should come or not. I beckoned her to come with my hand. I love messing with her.

--At school

We ended up having all of our classes together, which was weird. I wasn't expecting her to be in the same grade as me. She's so smart... And cute.. Wait, cute? What am I thinking? More like hot...

Yes, it just happens to be true that I have a _huge_crush on my best friend... Sometimes I just think that she was sent from Hell just to tourcher me! But, how can someone, so evil, be so hot...?

The day is almost over, and I've been bugging Amu-chan _all day_... It's so much fun seeing her blush and stutter, and then she trys to regain her composer!

We are now in Gym class- you know, they spelled class just right, just take away the cl and in turns into ass; pain in the ass, as I like to say- and Amu is setting next to me. She still looks to hot to be true...

"Oi, Ikuto," my friend, Kukai whispered.

"What?" Translation: Leave the fuck alone, or you're gonna be in a world of hurt.

"She's looking at your cheast." She? Who the Hell is...

Oh. I look at him oddly, he smiles and gives me his 'Go for it' look. I smirk, looking back at Amu. She is looking at me... Oh, shit. Not that look! Run away! "..."

Um... not really... I mean, dude, really? Are you really gonna run away? Whatever... that _is _your choise...

"Um... Amu? What are you thinking?" I have to admit, I kind of sound scarred... I kind of am, too...

"Humm? Oh! Um, n-nothing! You just had that look on _your_ face that said, 'Amu has to be sent from Hell to kill me' so I started thinking, what if I am?" Amu asked. Shit, I have a _look_ for that?!

"Am I a open book to your eyes? But, not kill! Only tourcher..."

"Open book... That's a good way to say it!"

"Kill me..." I muttered under my breath.

"Ikuto, what are you going to do to me?"

I look at her, she never gos off subject. Something's wrong.

I think. Do to her? What is she talk-

Oh.

"Do _to_ you or do you?" I asked, smirking.

I've been droping perverted booms all day. I love looking at her reaction.

"Oi, Amu-chan! Don't fall for it!" a tiny voise said. Damnit, Yoru! You were spost to keep her charas busy _all_ day!

"Eh? Ran? Miki? Suu? Lila?! Where have you guys been all day?" Amu asked.

"Yoru sent us on a wild goose hunt!" Lila yelled excitedly.

"I think you wild goose _chase_,dezu!" Suu said.

"It was boring!" Ran complained.

"I drew everything," Miki said, happily.

"Um, wow. Sounds fun?"

"No/Yes," the charas said at the same time. Everyone liked the goose hunt/chase. All of them but Ran and Suu, that is.

"Well, we're in class right now..." Amu said, hinting for them all to leave.

After they leaft, I thought I should tease Amu for a little while.

She beat me to it, cutting me off by saying, "Do to me."

"What?"

"_Not_, 'Do me', but, 'Do _to_ me'."

"Damn. I was hoping that we could have some fun tonight..."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Dickhead."

"Whore."

This went on until we ran out of words. I have to say though, it was fun.

Oh, that, and I now know what I'm gonna do to her. Fun, fun, fun...

For me, that is.

--

Me: Another cliffy!! Weeeeeeeee!

Ikuto: You evil little girl!

Amu: Very evil. Why must he get revenge?

Me: More fun that way. By the way, this revenge is nothing like the revenge in my other story!

Miki: R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: "..." -.-

Amu: What's wrong?!

Me: I... I think I broke him...

Amu: Him? Who's him?

Me: Ikuto... I told him what I was gonna do... And I think I broke him...

Amu: What _are _you gonna do?

Me:-tells Amu-

Amu: -gasp- -faints-

Me: WHHHHAAAAAIIIIIII! I BROKE THEM! O-o

--

**_Recap_**

"_Damn_. _I_ _was_ _hoping_ _that_ _we_ _could_ _have_ _some_ _fun_ _tonight..."_

"_Asshole_."

"_Bitch_."

"_Dickhead_."

"_Whore_."

_This_ _went_ _on_ _until_ _we_ _ran_ _out_ _of_ _words_. _I_ _have_ _to_ _say_ _though_, _it_ _was_ _fun_.

_Oh_, _that_, _and_ _I_ _now_ _know_ _what_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _do_ _to_ _her_. _Fun_, _fun_, _fun_...

_For_ _me_, _that_ _is_.

**_End Recap_**

--Amu's P.O.V.

I do not like this school. They are all ASSHOLES FOR PUTTING ME AND THAT PERVERT IN ALL OF THE SAME CALSSES!!

But I can handle it.

I hope.

How hard can it be?

Hard.

"Hard, Amu-chan." I turned around and found myself looking into the face of my new chara, Lila.

"Kya! W-what? C-can... Can you hear my thoughts now?!" I yelled.

"Ikuto-kun loves you very much, Amu-chan." Ok, now, I'm confused!

"W-what?" I asked, my voise very quiet.

"Of course he does, Amu-chan! Don't be silly and act suprised!!" she yelled, all traces of serousness gone.

"Whatever."

"Ah, Amu. I was looking for you!" I heard Ikuto say.

"What do you want?!" I damended. Hopefully Lila was just joking around. I can only handel one confession per year from a best friend.

**_Flashback- Still in Amu's P.O.V._**

_"Um... H-Hinamori-san?" Kari asked._

_"Ah! Class Rep! I told you, call my Amu!" I yelled at him._

_"S-sure, A-Amu-san..."_

_"Better, now what is it, Rep?" I asked sweetly._

_"Well, I wanted to tell you this because you're leaving and all..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I... I love you, Hinamori, Amu!"_

_"E-EH?!" _

**_End Flashback_**

"Revenge."

"What? I already know that, thank you very much!"

"Now," he said, his face clam, but his voise very excited.

"E-eh?! Why are you-" It went black before I could finsh.

That damn bastered knocked me out...

--End of P.O.V.

--Ikuto's P.O.V.

Haha. I knocked her out. Now, what should my revenge be?

Plan A: Dress Her In Kitty Costume Take Pics And Post On The Net...

Plan B: Do Plan A Minuss Posting On The Net If She Doesn't Do What I Say

Plan C: Do Plan B At All Cost.

"Hummm, Yoru."

"Hai, Ikuto?"

"Which one should I do?"

"Plan C."

"Yeah, that _is_ the best choise!"

So... Plan C, eh?

--

Me: Sorry it took so long...

Amu: You are evil...

Ikuto: Why did it take you so long?

Me: My damn roomy is a stupid prep and everytime I'm by the coumptuer she starts to tell me to get a life. And then drags me to some random mall. I hate the mall.

Amu: Umm... R&R people!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Read the story now.

--**_Recap_**

_Haha_. _I_ _knocked_ _her_ _out_. _Now_, _what_ _should_ _my_ _revenge_ _be_?

_Plan_ _A_: _Dress_ _Her_ _In_ _Kitty_ _Costume_ _Take_ _Pics_ _And_ _Post_ _On_ _The_ _Net..._

_Plan_ _B_: _Do_ _Plan_ _A_ _Minus_ _Posting_ _On_ _The_ _Net_ _If_ _She_ _Doesn't_ _Do_ _What_ _I_ _Say_

_Plan_ _C_: _Do_ _Plan_ _B_ _At_ _All_ _Cost_.

"_Hummm_, _Yoru."_

"_Hai_, _Ikuto?"_

"_Which_ _one_ _should_ _I_ _do?"_

"_Plan_ _C."_

"_Yeah_, _that_ is _the_ _best_ _choice!"_

_So..._ _Plan_ _C_, _eh_?

**_--End Recap_**

She is now in the kitty costume. She's gonna try to kill me when she wakes up.

"Amu-chan!" tiny voises said. Shit. I forgot about her charas...

"AMU-CHAN!" Lila yelled.

"Ugh."

I leaned down and gently shook her. "Amu. Wake up."

"I'm gonna kill you, Ikuto," she muttered.

"No, I don't think you will," I said, standing up.

"Why not- KYA! IKUTO! YOU PERV! You changed me?!" Amu yelled when she saw her apperance.

"Not the first time," I muttered, but it didn't go unheard.

"IKUTO!" she yelled, standing up also. She went to slap me but I caught her hand and said, "Look," I moved my right hand, the free one.

Her eyes widened in shock. The things in my right hand were pictures of her, on the floor, in a sexy kitty costume.

"No way."

"Way. You _will_ do what ever I say, until I say 'stop doing what I say'- that time didn't count, by the way-, okay?" I told her. She nodded.

"Good kitty," I said, patting her head.

I love being me.

Who wouldn't?!

"Um... I-Ikuto?"

"Hum?"

"W-well, uh, y-you won't d-do anything, well, uh, um... p-pervy, would you?" How cute. She's suttering.

I chuckled, and then said, "Yep. Why wouldn't I?"

She fumed.

I smirked.

"Ugh!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground, and then stormed out of the room.

I laughed. I mean I _really_ laughed."Did you really just do that? I thought girls only did that in movies?" I called, still laughing.

She screeched and fustaration.

Too cute.

"What should we call this little movie of ours, Amu-_chan_?"

She went to glare at me, but then thought better of it. "What do you want, Ikuto-kun?"

-Kun? Damn. I don't want her to get back into that habbit.

"Ikuto?"

"Come here, Amu."

She did as I said. She slowly walked towards me. I noticed that her ears and tail were gone.

"Where are your ears? And tail?" I asked.

"I took them off!" Lila said, smirking.

Yoru told her.

Shit.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Hum?" I mused, she had reached me.

"What are you-"

---Amu's P.O.V.

"Ikuto?" I asked.

"Hum?" he mused.

I had reached him.

"Whay are you-" I stopped. His toung. Is on. My neck. Oh. My. Freakin'. God.

I... this... wow. Okay, I have to admit, I like it. Not aloud, though.

I moaned.

"You like that, _Amu_?" he chuckled.

"Damn you," I muttered.

"Now, now. Little girls shouldn't curse."

"I've said worse things, believe me," I smirked.

"Go take a bath, kid. We're going out tonight."

"Where to?" I asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. I'm gonna buy you a dress, so take your time. Go take a bath," Ikuto said.

"Semi-formal?" I asked.

"Yep, see you soon," Ikuto said, then he dissipered.

___________________

Me: Uhhh..... sorry for late update? R&R.


End file.
